thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor z
Mayor Mayer (メイヤー市長 Meiyā Shichō?) / Mr. MayorVoiced by: Hideyuki Tanaka (Japanese), Alec Willows (English) The mayor of New Townsville. Appearance His design is distinctly different from his American counterpart, as he is of normal height and has no monocle or top hat. Personality While less extreme in comparison to the Mayor of Townsville, the Mayor of New Townsville is very childish and has a very short attention span. He seems to worry quite a lot when the girls are fighting, and wishes that they could cause a little less damage. The Mayor, like many of the characters in the anime, loves sweets. History In episode girls, are here! he report that mojo kidnapped the kidnergarden. In episode girls, the birth! he was alarmed and alert the professor that the ice burg has been destroyed. later he and miss bellum meet blossom and accused her of destroying new Townsville which she ran off. In episode 2, in the van the Professor, ken, and the mayor kidnapped blossom while miss bellum drives, later when mojo appears and was defeated the professor tied mojo and they along with bubbles head to the lab. In episode gentle bubbles! part 2, the professor working with ken on examining both blossom and bubbles. he research peach and find that he has the link to their transformation. the professor created a machine called the chemical particle beam, to return the girls back to normal. The mayor watched and was glad they are back to normal.In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. when she finds out that she's in the lab to be part of the heroines, she dismiss herself but after let out her steam, she joins the team due to enjoy her powers. he also introduce himself to the girls. In episode girls, assemble part 2, he's in his office, sitting on his chair while miss bellum calls the principle from the school to rearrange classes. In episode girls, the bonding family part 2, the mayor report to the professor that families are turning into monkeys and need the powerpuff girls z. In episode "observation tower crash!", the mayor with miss bellum and professor utonium were at the construction site of Tokyo city tower. the powerpuff girls deliver the suitcase that contains the professor's invention 'the spider shoes'. mojo attacks to attempt to take over the tower to make it as his own base, the powerpuff girls z appear and fight mojo and beat him. in episode "fuzzy lumkpins", the mayor was having enjoying his ice cream when he heard a crash. fuzzy lumpkins was in his office, chasing him around. the mayor tells the professor to call the powerpuff girls before fuzzy destroys the monitor. In episode "make it come true! momoko's love", the mayor called in about Hiro was chosen to be a mayor for a day and need the powerpuff girls to be bodyguards.when mojo kidnapped hiro, the powerpuff girls z tell him that the position of being mayor is only for a day, mojo sees they are telling the truth and decides to get full position by attacking the mayor, the girls fight mojo and defeat him. "charming maiden! sedusa part 2", the mayor contact through monitor of stolen products, the professor tells the powerpuff girls. the guard the jagwar store and peach helps them when confronting sedusa, the fight and defeat her. in episode "fuzzy in love", the mayor was eating lunch with the professor and miss bellum. miss bellum asked the professor if he wants to join a ride with them, the professor accepts. suddenly fuzzy, who was holding a rope swings toward the glass, breaking in and kidnapped miss bellum. the professor contacts his son, who is in the lab, he tells peach to call the powerpuff girls. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", the mayor contacts the professor through the monitor, telling him about the protesters in front of the salon. the professor tells the powerpuff girls z to move out. in episode "princess even in space!", the mayor calls the professor through the monitor and tells him to send the powerpuff girls z for a old man monster is angry. the professor tells peach and he calls them. in episode "chase the cake theif!", the mayor calls the professor that mojo stole the cakes from the cake bakery store. later after mojo was defeated, the mayor was eating a cake. in episode "bubbles first love part 2",the mayor calls for the powerpuff girls z as a creature was attacking the city. in episode "the camera monster strikes back!", blossom, bubbles and buttercup where called by ken to come to the lab quick. at the lab the mayor appears with half his color missing. he explains that people have been hospitalized for the same thing. base on ken and peach investigation there was a monster causing. the mayor ask the girls to find the monster, blossom, bubbles and buttercup walking in the streets as they split up. soon, blossom transforms and fight the monster along with bubbles and buttercup, who also transformed and appeared too. after the monster explains it's history. the mayor communicates blossom through her belt. blossom shows the belt to the monster causing the monster to grow in size. it was revealed by miss bellum that the mayor is the owner of the camera and decide to throw it away. blossom bubbles, and buttercup fight the monster but it was fast. blossom tells ken about the flash reflects and she tells the monster that the mayor is in the lab, the monster gets defeated by it's own flash thanks to ken. and everyone gets their color back, blossom gets her picture taken by the mayor. she sits next to bubbles and buttercup. in episode "don't miss the shutter chance!", the mayor calls to the lab that mojo is in Tokyo tower attacking, peach calls the powerpuff girls z. in episode "siblings love! electric wave monster", the mayor was taste his mitsumame, when his little bother, the Principle, who is also tasting his snack, tells him that his snack is more deliciousness. the two brothers are in a argument about which cake is best. they continue further by insulting each other, the negativity cause the birth of the Electric Wave Monster, it scare the mayor ad miss bellum then leaves. later the professor called the principle and the mayor to come to the lab to hear the electric wave monster's message, they both promise to stop fighting each other, but they fight anyway. Likes .Miss bellum .Camera Monster(use to like it) .Mitsumame Dislikes .fuzzy lumpkins .mojo z .Camera Monster Abilities Weakness Relationships the powerpuff girls z Blossom z- in episode 1, he sees her as a menace for destroying new Townsville. in episode 2 gentle bubbles, when the girls are back to normal, he called her "the peppy girl".In episode girls, assembled! part 1, the girls don't know him so he introduce himself. Bubbles z-In episode 2, he sees her as a happy girl. in episode 2 gentle bubbles, when bubbles turns back to normal he calls her "the charming girl".In episode girls, assembled! part 1, the girls don't know him so he introduce himself. Buttercup z-In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup and the two girls don't know him so he introduce himself. Miss Bellum z- he is close to her and counted on her. Mojo z- the mayor doesn't like mojo for destroying new townsvile. Fuzzy Lumpkins z- in episode "fuzzy lumpkins", the mayor meet fuzzy when he crash into his window, the mayor who show fear to fuzzy was chased by him around the office. in episode "fuzzy in love", the mayor has lunch with the professor and fuzzy appears and kidnapped miss bellum. the mayor was clinging with the professor in fear. Miracle fighting ace hiro- the mayor seem to be annoyed by hiro's choices. Camera Monster- in episode "the camera monster strikes back!", the mayor loss interest of the camera for just taking pictures only color black and white. the mayor order miss bellum to throw away the camera. the camera gets hit by the black light and gets grudge of humans. Theory Trivia . The Mayor also has a younger brother, who is the Principal of the school. .his parents are decreased Mayor z